


you (all i have)

by Velunya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, POV Kagome, Questionable Miko Biology, Slavery, huntress!Kagome/slave!Sesshomaru, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velunya/pseuds/Velunya
Summary: huntress!Kagome/slave!Sesshomaru.





	you (all i have)

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring questionable miko powers.

I knew that the touch of my reproductive juices was painful to him, with my being a miko, but you would never guess it from the way he was lapping gently at my cunt.

I ground into him and directed his face with my hands until I came, shuddering with pleasure.

He tentatively looked up at me and smiled a shy, wet smile at having pleased me. I then saw tension settle into his body. He moved an inch back, as if to leave, but he did not. In his eyes I could see a naked desire for closeness, warring with the memory of the previous times when I had punished him. His function was complete, and he no longer had any right to be here.

I opened my arms. "Come here."

He scrambled up my body and threw himself into my arms like a cat into the arms of its owner. I settled a hand gently in his hair.

"You're a good boy." I smiled at him, stroking through his silver hair. "A very good boy."

And suddenly he came, untouched, onto my thigh.

Sesshomaru looked away. "Forgive me," he whispered.

After a silence, I said mildly, "Clean it up."

Relief relaxed the muscles in his face. He bent to my thigh and lapped up the come, nuzzling me when he was finished.

With a gesture, he returned to my arms. Settling my hand in his hair, I began to stroke it in a gentle, repetitive motion. Slowly, the rest of the tension eased out of his body. After a few seconds, I felt a deep purr rumble his body against mine.


End file.
